Because I Love You
by GhostAuthor
Summary: This is a companion piece to moviemom44's story Because You Love Her. Please read the Author's Note inside.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:This story is a companion piece to _Because You Love Her _by moviemom44. It is a continuation of alternate events that could have taken place in X3. **

**Please read her story first. It is essential to understanding this one. I'd also like to that moviemom44 for allowing me to continue her story and for being my beta reader.**

**With that said, on with the story.....**

Ororo's PoV

It's been two days since Logan handed me the key to his room and swore he'd come back to me. Forty-eight miserable hours of missing him have been made even worse by the students leaving. Hank decided that for their safety we should send them home for the summer break a week early. Since the last of them waved goodbye yesterday, the mansion has been entirely too quiet, leaving me entirely too much time to miss them and him.

Logan. Where do I begin? If someone had told me two days ago that I'd be pining away for him like this, I'd have said they were crazy. I always knew that underneath that rugged exterior was a good, caring man. I just never expected him to show that side of himself to me of all people. I've kept my end of our promise by sleeping in his bed every night since our lovemaking and I've prayed he'd keep his by returning to me in one piece.

That's something I'd never thought I'd ever think or say. We said we loved each other before he left, but sometimes I doubted it. Then I remember the loving look in his eyes as he pressed his key to my hand. The look of regret and longing in them told me that he truly didn't want to go. Sigh. He's a man of his word, so for now I can hope he keeps it this time.

As for me, I have my hands full trying to sort through most of Charles' legal matters which have been left to me. I suspect that he knew this would happen seeing as how most of the papers and the will already have my name on them.

Charles. Yet another man missing in my life. He was like a father to me in many ways, and I always saw Scott as an older brother. Both were taken from me by the Phoenix. I know that she is no longer Jean, just in her body, so I can't blame her for anything. As far as I'm concerned Jean died at Alkali Lake.

Logan's PoV 

I never considered myself a runner. The only time I ever ran from something was when women were involved. Now, here I am running _towards_ the woman that's driven me insane for the past few months. Seeing Jean brought it all back. The reasons I fell out of lust with her. If that's what you call it because I can't say it was love.

Who knows how many women I've loved in my past, but now there's only one. My solid, dependable, wanton sex goddess. My 'Ro. I've already hit the turbo on Scott's bike twice racing to get home. Home. That's something else I can't remember having either.

I've always heard people say 'home is where the heart is'. If that's true, then mine must be wherever she is. Hell, I'd stay in the damn woods just to be with her. Just the thought of her waiting for me there in my bed is enough to make me to push the bike even faster. I have to remind myself that there's news about Magneto that she needs to hear, too.

Finally I'm at the gate. It's pitch black outside except for the full moon smiling down on me. I can see the moonlight shining on my bedroom window. It's like a beacon welcoming me back. With my body on autopilot, I wheel the bike into the garage, pull the backpack over my shoulder, and stalk to where 'Ro is waiting for me.

The door is open and I hear my shower running. Slipping off my boots and socks, I set them and the backpack gently on the floor before closing the door and sliding into bed. I inhale to find her scent overshadowing mine. I grab the pillow and take a long sniff of our scents mingled together. It's like a drug, and I want nothing more than to rest with the pillow beneath me. Then I hear the shower go off and smile in the darkness of the room.

Ororo's PoV

It's late when I get ready for bed, having spent the entire evening up to my neck in paperwork. I wonder how Charles did it all. Maybe it was because he'd always had Jean, Scott, and me to help him. I step out of the warmth of Logan's shower and reach for the Egyptian cotton towel I brought from my room.

After drying myself off and wringing my hair out with the towel, I wrap it around me and step into the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep for an eternity. Lucky for me I got something better. There on the bed lay Logan, looking back at me with an endless grin on his face.

Logan's PoV

I'm laying there and then she steps out. Her skin and hair are still wet from the shower. It's dark but the moonlight lets her see me. Christ, she looks better than she did two days ago. My eyes roam her body, wishing she would drop the towel. She looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. I hold back a chuckle at the look on her face.

"Logan."

"I'm home, darlin'," I say, opening my arms.

Needing no further invitation, she pounces on me, dropping the towel on the way. Her hands wrap around my head and mine find her waist as she lays the mother of all kisses on me. I think my toes curled inward. The kiss and the fact that she's completely naked on top of me sets my groin on fire. Her tongue licks my lips and I gladly part for her.

She tastes better than ever. Maybe I missed her that much or maybe it's true. I flip her over and pull back to look at her. She's beautiful. Her lips are swollen from the kiss and the mark I left on her shoulder is still there. I'm itching to run my hands through the white silk of her hair. She's perfect and that familiar aching in my crotch returns. I grind against her to show her how I feel and she lets loose a husky laugh.

"I'm glad you made it home safely Logan, but in here it seems you're overdressed."

I smile at her as I tug my shirt over my head as she works with my belt. I finally pull off my shirt and I hear my belt drop to the floor. I reach over and find that the condom box is gone.

"No need. I'm on the Pill. The first time things were moving so quickly I didn't think to tell you," she said. She trails her hand down my chest and fingers the waistline of my jeans. "This time, I'd prefer to feel the real you."

She easily pops the button and slides my jeans down my hips at a teasingly slow pace. I'm not sure how much more I can take. They finally slide to the floor, exposing my throbbing hard erection to her in the dark.

"Mmm. Commando Logan."

I chuckle and reply, barely able to speak, "Ya wanted the real me, darlin'."

She just nods and continues her path downwards. If I died now I'd go a happy man. Before she can go any further, I lean in for a slow kiss. She's a bit shocked at my pace, but soon joins in my rhythm. This woman will be the death of me. She tastes too good to let go of for anything but a breath of air.

I bury my face in the crook of her shoulder, right over the mark from before and kiss all the way down her neck while I run my hands down her body. I easily slide between her legs as she moans.

"'Ro, I missed you so much. I want nothing more than to be inside you again," I whisper in her ear, nipping at her. I enjoy teasing her. I want to know every spot on her body as well as I know my own.

"Then you had better hurry and stop teasing me," she says grinding against me. The entire lower half of me is on fire. I can feel how wet and ready she is for me, just for me. All mine. A growl rumbles through my chest and I feel the Wolverine coming forward. This time I can let go easily, knowing that she can handle it and that that side of me would never hurt her.

I never could deny 'Ro anything, and I certainly won't start it now. I pull away from her then slide into her. I want to take this slow, to show how much I really love her. Besides, there's plenty of time for us to rush things.

She moans beneath me but I silence her with another kiss and she wraps her hands around my neck and runs them through my hair. Our tongues duel as our bodies rock together, moving at a tempo only we know. I can hear the winds howling outside the window as the moonlight spills over us.

Her inner walls clench around me and I continue thrusting in and out at a slow, tantalizing pace until she's screaming for release, begging me to go faster while her nails dig into my shoulders. I pump harder and faster until at last the climax claims us.

I let loose a final howl as ecstasy washes over my like a flood. The wind howls along with me, then nothing. The night is calm as before. I look down at her. She truly is the wanton sex goddess of my dreams. Her body is slick with sweat as is her hair and she's radiant in the afterglow along with the moonlight shining on her.

I slide out of her, letting her feel one last part of me before scooping her into my arms. My arms wrap around her waist and her head rests on my shoulder. She rakes her nails lightly over my chest causing me to purr and her to sigh. I kiss her hair and inhale. She smells of the same vanilla and sandalwood scent along with the lingering smell of sex, arousal and me.

"You really did miss me," I say with a chuckle, rubbing her side.

"Of course. I realized how much I loved you and couldn't wait to show you."

"Were you worried?"

"Yes. I had nightmare of you dying in front of me instead of Charles." I hear her voice hitch up a bit. I rub her back to soothe her.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm here. I didn't kill her. I couldn't get close enough. I did see her though. Darlin', I hate to say this but Jean's gone. The Phoenix's eyes were nothing like hers."

"I've lost everything."

"No you haven't," I say tilting her chin up so she has to look into my eyes." You've still got me, Hank, and an entire school full of students that care about you." A small smile appears on her lips as she kisses me softly. Things don't look so bad anymore. She's a light that guides me. I can face anything as long as she's by my side. That reminds me.

"There's something else 'Ro. Magneto has a whole army of mutants and plans to attack the island where the cure is made."

"When?"

"Soon. A few days maybe."

"How many?"

"Dozens. Along with a bunch of powerful ones including Phoenix." She settles back against me and I hold her in my arms. I can tell she's worried.

"All of them against the few X-Men left. The odds aren't on our side this time."

"It's a good thing neither of us believe in luck then." She looks up again with a shocked look on her face,

"You plan to fight with us?"

"Just try and stop me."

She smiles and asks, "Why would the lone Wolverine fight with us?"

"Because I love you."

**_Fin_**


End file.
